Written In The Lyrics
by PinkieNStockingsGirl
Summary: Marceline and Bonnie have hidden in their brothers shadow of fame for too long. When Marshall and Gumball host a Battle of the Bands, Finn ditches the girls to join them. Luckily his singing sister might gain the two spotlight. But when a first kiss gets stolen, point of view changes. Its Fionnas choice. Hurt the band or lose the guy of her dream? But who is using her the most?


**Written In The Lyrics**

_**Chapter 1 Somewhat girl talk...**_

"And I was like walking down the hallway, minding my own freaking business and the next's thing I know Fionna got run over by a bunch of low life people. And I was screaming "What the lumps?! You almost knocked my books out of my hand!"." Lsp complained to Cake, while I was laying on the couch wincing with sores. Wondering how I was going to get rid of this footprint on my face. Then again it could be a cool tattoo.

"You think you have problems? Girl, I caught up in that stampede, screamed in my ear and my only escape out was the boys bathroom." Cake sipped her tea, "Saw some things in there and they weren't pretty."

"I think I'm feeling better you guys," I tried to sit up, swinging my feet over the couch. Standing up only to fall right back down, "Ow."

"You want some help?"

"Ye-"

"No? Okay, I don't think you need any." Lsp rolled her eyes, "Just because you look awful and got ran over by a bunch of fan girl feet doesn't mean we should be like all soft and junk. So we're not going to help you because we care about you...but you really do look awful. Like a zombie."

"And you look like a bag with something in it." I groaned.

"You're just jealous of my lumps."

"When are you going back home, again?" Cake asked, Lsp had lived with us for a month because she got into an argument with her parents. Lsp crossed her arms, "When my mom and dad come down here begging on their lumps! I mean Brad was just telling me something in my mouth! We weren't kissing!"

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes starting to feel better I sat up, got off the couch and headed into the kitchen. Cake poured me a cup of tea. Lsp then said, "I don't see you gaining any action around here, Fi!"

"Not in my house, honey." Cake said with her eyes half closed. I shrugged and sighed, "I've giving up on dating. For good." Cake and Lsp looked at me as if I had come to the table naked. I had put some thought into it and realize that being single wasn't such a bad thing. Well, at least to me.

"Oh my glob! Fi's gone lesbo! No wonder why your always making fun of my lumps! You want them!_** Letsbehonest**_!" Lsp covered herself with her arms. Cake kicked her under the table, "She anit gay," then she paused and looked nervously at me, "Right, sugar? But even if you are we'll still love you."  
"Yeah, but just not in that way-OW!"

"I'm not a lesbian!" I snapped, now wishing I hadn't had said anything about it, "I just don't want a boyfriend."

"I know it's not a big deal but how can you go through life without the comfort of the man?" Cake questioned. I bit my lip then leaned back in my chair and said, "Well that's what my bed is for. Its got the comforter and pillows and everything. And to make things special I might add an extra blanket for a little sleep satisfaction." I added a wink.

"That's gross, Fionna. Really sad and gross."

"I thought you were dating Flame Prince?"

"Yeah, I got tired of keeping a straight face every time he burned me."

"I'm just shocked he hasn't killed you."

"Say what?"

"You know..if you guys like ever did it wouldn't he like burn up the condom?"

"Lsp?"

"Yeah, Cake?"

"I'm tempted to kick you out. Keep talking." Cake warned.

"My luscious lips sealed." Lsp put a finger on her lips.

"Yeah, until Brad has something to tell you." I teased sipping the rest of my tea and stood up to leave, "Anyway, I got to go. Finn said there's something he wants to tell me." I stuck BMO in my backpack and headed out the door.

_**Note: Don't worry, I'll get the part about why Fionna got ran over. But that's for the next's chapter. Though I think you already know. Anyway its my first adventure time story so tell me what you think. REVIEW.**_

_**PEACE. LOVE. TACOS.**_


End file.
